The Great Starlight Festival
by Baxter the Cat
Summary: Touhou Sutāsutōrī: Weeks before the Spring Festival, the stars disappear from the sky! It's up to Reimu, Marisa, and a new person to solve this incident! I own none of the original characters, they belong to ZUN.
1. Prologue pt1

"I really have no idea what's going on here!" A boy ran through the streets of Tokyo with an angry mob chasing him. A man shouted, "Don't let him get away, he'll find help from more yokai!" "Where are the hunters when you need them?" A woman asked. Half an hour later, the boy finally lost them and found himself in a deep part in the forest. "Great… _*huff*_… I finally got…_*huff*_ away from them…" He then walked to a small puddle and looked into it. "Why are they chasing me now, they all have known me for years…" He stared harder into the puddle. "… And why can't I see myself?" A deep voice answered, "It's because you are not and were never human… and now I regret to say that you have to die." The boy turned around and found the source of the voice on a downed tree."… Oto-san*…" The man face went from straight to a frown. "Please… don't call me that… this is already harder than it has to be…" The boy took a step back. "What… what are you talking about?" The man pulled out a cross-shaped dagger. "Now remember what to do when you are being targeted. Fight back because…"

_**Your life is at stake now… Vampire!**_

Terror struck the boy, but he couldn't get himself to run. He also felt a hint of courage, wanting to show his Oto-san how strong he is. "Alright Oto-san, let's do this." The man raised his hand to explain. "There's something you should know, you are the only vampire in the family and you are immune to sunlight." At the end of explanation, the older man jumped at him with dagger pointed at him. The boy just barely side-stepped.

_15 minutes later…_

Both breathing hard, both father and son stood their ground. The older man looked at his dagger only to see it slightly melted. "So you do have fire element within you… so holy water will still work on you. Also, in all your moving around, you failed to notice the seal on the ground." Hearing this, the boy jumped upwards. The older man placed his hands on the ground. "It's no good, no matter how high you jump you'll get caught in the seal. It's all over now." A bright diamond shape light surged up at the boy. At first it was bright, then darkness swallowed him. A soft womanly chuckle broke the silence." You don't have to die. Not yet anyway." The boy slowly slipped into sleep, but not before seeing blond hair. "Luckily I saved you when I did or there wouldn't be much left of you, _fu fu fu_.


	2. Prologue pt2

Sorry for the first chapter being almost non- Touhou related. It will be from here on out though.

* * *

A few hours later, the boy woke up to see cat-like eyes looking right back into his.  
"Good morning sleepyhead!"

The boy quickly jumped back. "W-why were you standing over me?"

When he looked at the girl, he noticed that she had cat-like features like the ears, eyes, and tails…  
"Wait, I thought cats are supposed to have one tail." The girl laughed a bit.

"Then I guess you just arrived recently. Well if that's the case…" The girl extended her arms outwards. "Welcome to Gensokyo! Well a small portion anyway."

"Chen, who are you talking to?" A woman's voice rang out.  
"Ran-sama, the boy finally woke up!" The woman, Ran, entered the room. Her ZUN hat covered her ears but her nine tails were clearly noticeable. Ran had a questioning look.  
"So Yukari-sama saved a human…" Ran then put a hand on her chin. "… no, there's something different about you. Otherwise she would have eaten you already."

"And I'm not about to start adding to the plate." A gap opened up in front of them and a woman stepped out. Ran made a quick bow. "Welcome home Yukari-sama."

Yukari calmly walked over to her futon. "Ran, I'll leave everything to you… you know what to do." She then hid in her futon and covered up to sleep.  
"Understood Yukari-sama. _*Ah, I wish you wouldn't sleep so much…*_" The boy, still confused, sat on the floor. Chen grabbed Ran's sleeve and asked, "Ran-sama, where should we take him?" Ran smiled.  
"Well… I know of a place where we could drop him off."

Somewhere in Gensokyo, a certain shrine maiden was checking the donation box. Again, like usual, it was empty. "Geez, for everything I've done and still nothing. After placing the lid down, she sighed.  
"Man, seeing this every day is really depressing…"

"Well it's not like this is a crisis, your always broke Reimu." A drunken voice sang.  
Although smiling at the oni girl, anger can still be felt. "Would you care to repeat that, I dare you." The oni girl quickly backed up a step and shook her head no. Reimu went right back into a depressed state. "Really Suika, can't you even be a little concerned? This shrine hasn't had a single donation in a week…" Suika took a drink from her sake gourd. "Don't worry about it, you'll get some donations sooner or later."

The moment she finished her sentence, a gap appeared in front of them. "This way young sir, you'll be staying at the Hakurei Shrine for a little while." Turning to Reimu, she added, "Here's your donation you wanted."  
Slightly shocked and a little pissed, Reimu shouted, "I said that I need **money **not another person!" As if she didn't hear her, Ran continued. "She has a kind heart but she's just a little short-tempered." Before she went back into the gap, she turned to Reimu. "Please watch your back, he looks like a normal human, but there's something different about him." She whispered and then added, "You two play nice now." Then Ran and Chen disappeared in the gap again.

Suika, smiling while looking from Reimu to the boy and back said, "Looks like you got something after all. You want some sake bro?" The boy looked at the oni girl and waved his hands. "Sorry but I don't drink. Thanks for the offer though" Reimu facepalmed. "Now I've got another mouth to feed. How good are you at Danmaku battles?" The boy had a questioning look on his face.  
"Danmaku… this is the first time I'm hearing this so I doubt I'm any good." Reimu sighed. "Great, nameless and you don't know a thing about danmaku. Look, I could just cast you out into the land and let you get eaten by youkai but I'm not that cruel. Instead…" Reimu smiled and pointed at the boy, "I'll teach you basic danmaku so you'll survive out there."  
"Of course you could always run away if you feel that they're too strong for ya." Suika chimed. The boy looked at both of them and smiled. "I feel that I can trust you two so I'll take up on that. So when do I start?" Reimu began to have a look of determination. "If you really want to practice right away, then wait until tomorrow, I mean you just got here."

Later that night...

"You know, if you're gonna be staying here for a while, you'll have to work." The boy nodded to Reimu's words while eating some rice. "Of course miss Reimu, I don't intend on free-loading." Suika poked the boy's shoulder. "And what should we call you? It might be a little troublesome to just call you "Boy" all the time." The boy looked up at the ceiling. "Right, my name is..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how messy the first chapter was. I'm kinda on a tight schedule. (-_-') Anyway, please remember to leave some review! Thank you! (No flames though.)


	3. Named Loner Boy

Suika pretended not to hear. "Sorry, musta forgot to pop my ears, can you say your name again?" The boy sighed.

"My name is Rai, but I have no last name."

Reimu made a sigh of relief. "At least now we have something to call you. And if you want a last name, make a master/servant contract with someone. Give it a month and you'll find someone, unless you want to leave through the Hakurei Barrier." Rai shivered a bit at the thought of being hunted down and killed.

"N-no need for that, there's no one waiting for me there." He took a sip of the now cold tea he had. _*…Should have drank this while it was still hot.*_ Reimu stood from the table that they were sitting at for dinner.

"Rai, make sure you're up early, no questions asked." Rai made a small nodded to answer.

"I understand Miss Reimu." Reimu smiled a bit.

"By the way, you'll have to sleep in the spare room. Or you could sleep outside, your choice."

Suika walked over to the shrine door and looked outside. "Looks like its really dark to me right now, Rumia might be about. If you're not careful, she'll eat you alive, literally."

Weighing out the pros and cons of each situations, Rai decided it would be best to sleep inside the spare room. Suika laughed a bit.

"It looks like he wants to sleep in the same building as two cute girls. I'll leave my door open for you." She winked as she finished her sentence.

Rai quickly waved his hand in protest. _*Just how drunk is she?*_

RH-SI-R

The next morning, Rai woke up before everyone else did, mainly due to a burning sensation on his hand. "This again… I know its fire but it feels different…" The flame was blue and had a skull in the center of it. Pushing it out the nearest door, Rai looked out of the door to watch the sun rise. _*At first I thought it was a dream, or a happy nightmare, but now I know it's real. I'll do whatever I can to repay those who help me.*_

A sleepy voice called, "If you're planning to sneak out, then do a better job next time." Rai turned around and saw a sleepy Reimu.

Smiling, Rai said, "Don't worry Miss Reimu. Even if I wanted to, I have nowhere I could go to."

Yawning and stretching, Reimu walked over to the door. "I guess you have a point. I mean, no offence, but you're a punching bag or deadweight right now. But with some training, as I mentioned before, you should increase your survival rate just a bit." Rai nodded.

"I'll take any training you offer."

At this time, Suika woke up "Ah~ what a nice sleep… Any training you say?" Suika jumped to her feet and walked over to Rai. "Hm… be careful who you say that to or you may find yourself licking someone's feet or… mhmhhmhmh! (Hey, get this of me!) " Before Suika could finish, Reimu threw a tag over her mouth.

"I think he gets it…" She said angrily, leaving Rai with a question mark above his head. "Anyway, we'll start the training right away. Make sure you don't get hit too badly. Oh and before I forget…" She took the tag off of Suika's mouth. "There you go, you speech came back."

Suika shrugged and took another drink from her gourd.

* * *

A/N: Sorry these are taking so long, I've been caught up in so much work lately...


End file.
